


Faltered choice

by CaptainM00gs



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainM00gs/pseuds/CaptainM00gs
Summary: Everyone messes up in arguments. Yet what’s one person to do when it escalates too far?





	Faltered choice

Story Loading]

 

[Completion Rate: 100%]

 

Why him?

It shouldnt’ve been him. Out of all the people that would’ve been caught, why did it have to be him? What was once a carefree and cheerful octoling around the old agent was now one of caution and fear whenever he was within the presence of the other. Unfortunately, the day it all happened still rung clearly in 3’s head, his eyes a lifeless desert whenever it came to mind.

He couldnt remember what it was or who it was that had forced the transformation to start, yet the agent held strong beliefs it was his newer replacement from inkopolis square. The young inkling had constantly used the fact of knowing the Squid Sisters from a first-day basis to her advantage, prodding and poking at whatever sensitive spot she could scope out from the emotionless agent before her. She had been warned multiple times yet, alas, took no heed of the warnings. One words led to another and he must’ve just cracked as the last thing he remembered doing whilst fully in control, was allowing that damned side of him lose.

It was a slip that spiralled into an escalation of violence and destruction. Three had lost entire control of his body as the sanitised ink began coursing through his veins, forcing his thin membraned skin to mutate into the large ink beast Tartar had planned originally. The phone’s words began to echo in a carousel around 3’s brain, vision a blur as two splotches of colour appeared before him, positioning themselves next to the first who’d tormented his soul. Unbeknownst to him, the one closest happened to be the newest agent of the squidbeak splatoon, 10008. The young octoling, using his acquired broken inklish, began to try and tempt the elder into calming down and returning to his normal self, yet proved to no avail as his words became mush as soon as it made contact with 3’s ears.

At the simplest sight of movement, he’d struct, inky claws penetrating the young octoling’s body, once to the chest and once to the face, the sheer force sending the innocent flying back into the already partially cracked snowglobe. Words soon became intelligible as he calmed, yet his eyes wide with fear and regret as he stared at the onslaught of paled faces, all before his gaze rested on the one, almost lifeless octoling sprawled out on the floor.

Before he could react, 8 was dragged away, all whilst 3 felt himself dragged back, being chained tightly away from the other agents. It was for his own good, that’s what he kept reminding himself. Yet all whilst he was dragged, he couldnt help but yell for the one he had wounded.

“EIGHT!! I’M SORRY!!”

 

[Story complete]

 

[closing down]

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. This is based off the Agents from the Splatoon lore, both games! The ideas were given to me by a few good friends, but mainly GaoGaiKingTheGreatVA and Nilsaturn


End file.
